


Safe With Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [173]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a sastiel one where human!castiel is trying some self-bondage, but it goes wrong and he ends up not being able to escape and he's tied up so he can't even sit down or sleep and he starts panicking, but eventually Sam finds him and releases him and comfort a him. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

Cas had heard that some people were into bondage in their relationships, and he was wondering that if he himself found it sexy at all.

So one day, he got some bondage rope, and started trying out different self-bondage techniques that he had read and learned about.

Things were going OK, until about the fourth bondage technique. When Cas tried to escape the ropes, he couldn’t, and he quickly realized that he had done the ropes too well.

“Come on…” Cas muttered, trying to tug himself free, but to no avail.

Cas rolled around on the bed, trying to get off and get his footing, maybe trying to get to the bathroom and see which knot was too tight, but he couldn’t get up.

Cas’ heartbeat started to increase, and he whimpered, wishing for his angel powers. He was human, and he couldn’t get out of this situation on his own. He shut his eyes, trying to relax and breath normally, but with ever passing second, Cas panicked worse and worse, being unable to escape from the ropes.

“You can do this….you can get out….you  _will_  get out. You will.” Cas murmured to himself. “You can and you will.”

Cas tried to roll around again, trying to get off the bed, but being unsuccessful.

He heard the door open and when Cas turned he saw Sam, and hope washed through him.

“Cas! What the hell happened?” Sam asked, walking over.

“Sam, help me, please.” Cas said. “Please, please, oh god, please.”

Sam turned Cas around and started to undo the knots, until Cas was free and sitting upright.

Cas gripped Sam tightly, not wanting to let go of the contact, and Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’ body comfortingly.

“Damn, Cas…you must have been terrified.”

“I was scared. I couldn’t get out Sam….I was stuck…no way to get free….”

“You’re safe now. You’re will me.” Sam murmured, holding the former angel close, eyes closing as he kept Cas in him embrace. “I won’t let anything hurt you. You don’t have to be scared now.”

Cas nodded into Sam, as Sam lightly rocked Cas in his arms, helping him calm down some, saying soothing words to him, and feeling Cas relax.

“You’re safe with me.” Sam said.


End file.
